Cheer up, Professor Snape!
by Lady Draco
Summary: Two wizard's and one witch decide to make Professor Severus Snape's Christmas a very memorable one indeed.
1. A bit of trouble.

Cheer up, Professor Snape: Part 1  
  
Lady Draco  
  
ladydraconess@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in the part of the fic. They all belong to JK Rowling of "Harry Potter" fame.  
  
RATING: PG - to be on the safe side.  
  
SYNOPSIS: Two wizard's and one witch decide to make Professor Severus Snape's christmas a very memorable one indeed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
'Shhh... pipe down!'  
  
'Oh, you pipe down you old coote!'  
  
'Who are you calling old coote?'  
  
'You, twit.'  
  
'I'm not a twit.'  
  
'SHHHHH!  
  
Three people were wondering through the dungeons. Three very powerful people. Three very magical people. One witch and two wizards. There was trouble lurking in the dungeons a week before Christmas. Lots of trouble. And lots of mischief.  
  
The three magical people walked silently, beneath an invisibility coat. Their aim: To make a mockery of a professor. A very silent, brooding and unhappy professor. They weren't aiming to humiliate, just to cheer him up. He was always a sad and cranky sort and that wasn't how they wanted to celebrate christmas. Not this year anyway.  
  
'Ergh... what was that?' squealed the witch.  
  
'My foot, you twit! Watch where you are going!' replied one of the wizards.  
  
'You two are too noisy. He'll here us.' said the other wizard.  
  
'Hrmph', was the only reply from the witch.  
  
They continued walking down the corridor, rounding it at the end. All of a sudden a figure stepped out in front of them causing them to walk into it. A dark, black figure.  
  
'Well, well, well. What do we have here? Students wandering the halls?' The voice was dark and sneering.  
  
The three beneath the cloak stiffened. They watched in horror as a hand loomed out trying to swipe at the cloak. They couldn't back away because there was a wall behind them; they couldn't Aparate because you just couldn't do that in Hogwarts; and they couldn't just reveal themselves. They just hoped that the hand wouldn't touch them. Unfortunately for them, the hand felt the soft material and grabbed at the cloak.  
  
Severus Snape stared in shock at what was revealed under the cloak. Two wizard's and one witch looking very, very guilty.  
  
  
  
End Part 1.  
  
  
  
NOTE:  
  
I know, I know. Rather short yes, yes. But it's just an introduction type thing. A bit of a cliffhanger going on. Ooooh... who's under the cloak? Is it Potter, Weasley and Granger? Or Malfoy, Parkinson and Crabbe? Who is underneath the cloak? 


	2. Who's under the cloak?

Cheer up, Professor Snape: Part 2  
  
Lady Draco  
  
ladydraconess@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in the part of the fic. They all belong to JK Rowling of "Harry Potter" fame.  
  
RATING: PG - to be on the safe side.  
  
SYNOPSIS: Two wizard's and one witch decide to make Professor Severus Snape's Christmas a very memorable one indeed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The three beneath the cloak stiffened. They watched in horror as a hand loomed out trying to swipe at the cloak. They couldn't back away because there was a wall behind them; they couldn't Aparate because you just couldn't do that in Hogwarts; and they couldn't just reveal themselves. They just hoped that the hand wouldn't touch them. Unfortunately for them, the hand felt the soft material and grabbed at the cloak.  
  
Severus Snape stared in shock at what was revealed under the cloak. Two wizard's and one witch looking very, very guilty.  
  
***  
  
'Professor Dumbledore... Minerva... Flitwick??? What's going on here?'  
  
'Erm...'  
  
'Um...'  
  
'Well...'  
  
None of the three could answer directly to Snape's question. All three were guilty as was evident with their facial expressions. Snape's face returned to anger from his shocked expression.  
  
'Surely, the Headmaster and two fellow Professors wouldn't be sneaking around... would they?' Snape asked with a sneer.  
  
Dumbledore looked from the faces of his fellow professors to Snape's. It was clear to them all that it would be he, who would explain their wanderings. He stepped forward.  
  
'Well, Severus... um...' An idea popped into Dumbledore's head and he smiled inwardly. 'You see, Severus. Minerva here overheard some students planning to play a bit of a practical joke tonight. Rather than give them detentions immediately, she came to me and we decided that we'd rather catch them in the act.' And play a practical joke ourselves, he said to himself.  
  
Snape stared at Dumbledore. Was the Headmaster skirting around something? He wasn't too sure. Dumbledore rarely lied, but more than often he covered up for something or other that he knew would iritate the old potions master. He looked at McGonagall and Flitwick. They both had blank expressions on their faces. He nodded quickly.  
  
'Let me guess... the Weasley's and Jordon? Or Potter and his troops?' Snape said, knowingly.  
  
McGonagall was about to retort that suggestion when Flitwick stepped softly on her foot. She glanced him and caught the small shake of his head. Snape missed this exchange, his eyes glaring around him, half expecting to see the Weasleys or Potter skulking around the corner.  
  
'Actually, Severus', said Dumbledore. 'It was Mr Malfoy, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle.'  
  
Snape turned his head sharply towards Dumbledore. His eyes blazed as he stared into the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster. Was this some kind of joke? he thought to himself. Members from his house acting in this manner. He doubted it severely. It was more than likely to be Potter and his fellow Musketeers. But why was Dumbledore saying it was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle? The Headmaster wouldn't lie to cover up his trio of saints. Would he?  
  
Glaring at the three professors, he mumbled something under his breath which sound somewhat like "I'm returning to my quarters now". He spun around, his cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
The three professors all looked at eachother and heaved a joint sigh of relief.  
  
'Merry Christmas, Severus!' called Flitwick at the distant form down the hall.  
  
They all looked at eachother and grinned.  
  
'Back to work, my fellow professors.'  
  
  
  
End Part 2  
  
  
  
NOTE:  
  
Blah. Finished another. That one was just a tad bit longer than the first. What is Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall upto? Find out in part 3.  
  
Flames, trains and waterpistols are always welcome.. ;) 


	3. Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky.

Cheer up, Professor Snape: Part 3  
  
Lady Draco  
  
ladydraconess@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in the part of the fic. They all belong to JK Rowling of "Harry Potter" fame.  
  
RATING: PG - to be on the safe side.  
  
SYNOPSIS: Two wizard's and one witch decide to make Professor Severus Snape's Christmas a very memorable one indeed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Glaring at the three professors, he mumbled something under his breath which sound somewhat like "I'm returning to my quarters now". He spun around, his cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
The three professors all looked at eachother and heaved a joint sigh of relief.  
  
'Merry Christmas, Severus!' called Flitwick at the distant form down the hall.  
  
They all looked at eachother and grinned.  
  
'Back to work, my fellow professors.'  
  
***  
  
The door creaked loudly.  
  
'Albus! Why didn't you put a silencing spell on those hinges?'  
  
'Didn't think... sorry!'  
  
'You'll be sorry if Peeves sees us and starts screaming and ranting and raving about "Three naughty Professors sneaking into Snapey Wapey's classroom!' McGonagall said the last part with a poor imitation of Peeves, the Poltergeist.  
  
Flitwick snorted.  
  
'It's alright, Minevra. Severus is all the way down near the Slytherin common room. He won't hear us. Peeves is the only one to worry about.'  
  
The three professors entered the dark dungeon classroom, heading towards a door to the right of Snape's desk. Entering the room, they were welcomed by thousands of jars and bottles containing ever material imaginable. Snakes liver, bumbleweed, Yaks eyes. Just to name a few.  
  
Getting their bearings, the three set off to work on a potion that would make Snape's, and not to mention the students and teachers, Christmas a most enjoyable one this year.  
  
* * *  
  
Snape rolled over in his bed. He was having a most abhorred dream about a lion taunting and mocking a snake. As he slept, his faced remained as it usually was seen. Sneering and angry.  
  
He woke suddenly when, in the dream, the lion bit the snakes head off, leaving it wriggling around on the ground. He lay back, staring at the ceiling, muttering to himself about stupid lions and just as stupid snakes. He sighed audibly. Glancing over at his 'muggle' clock, he realised that there was ten minutes left of breakfast and he was feeling incredibley hungry. He jumped up, grabbing his cloak and throwing it quickly over his head. Staring quickly at the basin in the corner of his quarters, he walked quickly over to it, splashing water over his face. An unused shampoo and conditioner bottle sat on a ledge above it. I must wash my hair one of these days, he thought to himself. When I have time, I suppose.  
  
He grabbed his wand and made his way down to the main hall where breakfast was served. On the way, he managed to take twenty points off a Ravenclaw who was running in the halls, ten points from rude Gryffindor and five points from a Hufflepuff who was crying. Ahh it's a good day, he thought to himself.  
  
He entered the great hall to be greated by an odd silence. For some reason everyone in the hall was staring at him. Self consciously he looked himself over and realising that they were just stunned by his appearance, he sneered evily at them. He walked slowly and exageratedly towards the staff table, never once taking his eyes off the students. He almost smiled when he caught Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor's eye, causing the young student to topple off his chair. He took his seat beside Dumbledore who was looking at him quite amused.  
  
'What? What are you staring at, Headmaster?' he asked quizicly.  
  
Leaning over, Dumbledore whispered to Snape that his hair was standing on end and he looked like a ruffled sheep. Snape glared at the headmaster and tried to inconspiciously flatten his hair.  
  
Watching the exchange from the opposite end of the table, Professor Flitwick grinned. Snape is in for a suprise, he mused.  
  
Realising that he had a class to get to, Snape scoffed down a piece of toast with jam and drank a whole goblet of pumpkin juice in one gulp. Then he was off again, glaring and sneering his way to his classroom.  
  
The three professors mentioned before congregated to the side of the staff table. They were all staring happily at the goblet that was now empty.  
  
'Won't be long now, Professor's!' Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye. 'No, not long now.'  
  
  
  
End Part 3.  
  
  
  
NOTE:  
  
Well, Snape's drunk the poison but we still don't know what is going to happen to him.. will write soon.. as soon as I can. ;0) **grins** Poor Snapey Wapey. Gotta love him. 


	4. Fifth Year Potions class...

Cheer up, Professor Snape: Part 4  
  
Lady Draco  
  
ladydraconess@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in the part of the fic. They all belong to JK Rowling of "Harry Potter" fame.  
  
RATING: PG - to be on the safe side.  
  
SYNOPSIS: Two wizard's and one witch decide to make Professor Severus Snape's Christmas a very memorable one indeed.  
  
Part 4  
  
***  
  
Realising that he had a class to get to, Snape scoffed down a piece of toast with jam and drank a whole goblet of pumpkin juice in one gulp. Then he was off again, glaring and sneering his way to his classroom.  
  
The three professors mentioned before congregated to the side of the staff table. They were all staring happily at the goblet that was now empty.  
  
'Won't be long now, Professor's!' Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye. 'No, not long now.'  
  
  
  
***  
  
Snape headed straight down to the dungeons after breakfast. He was feeling a little bit odd but just pressumed that it was because he had eaten rather quickly. He had fifth years first thing this morning. Great, he groaned to himself. Harry Potter and his musketeers. He was so busy groaning and grumbling that he failed to see a Gryffindor and Slytherin in a heated arguement. He entered his classroom and glared around. Slytherin's on the left. Gryffindor's on the right. He noted that they were already at their seats, chatting amiably to eachother. He coughed and the room silenced immediately.  
  
'Class. I have written instructions of a heating potion on the board. Copy it down and proceed to make it.' He looked at Hermione, who was busily half way through writing the potion instructions down. 'Oh and Miss Granger, help Mr Longbottom out today. He's going to sod it up as usual.' He sneered half heartedly. He was feeling very strange. He had just instructed the years know-it-all to help out the most clumsiest student. Something weird was happening but he wasn't sure what.  
  
Hermione Granger was looking at Snape oddly. She too had noticed that something odd was going on with the potions professor. He was not even sneering as evily as usual, she thought. And he never permitted me to help Neville. Why now? She picked up her books and made her way over to a thankful Neville.  
  
Potions class ended with an entire fifth year grade befuddled with Snape. He had taken hardly any points off of Gryffindor, even though Seamus Finnigan had exploded his potion mixture.  
  
'What's up with Snape?' asked Ron Weasley as they left the Potions classroom.  
  
'Dunno.. maybe he's getting into the Christmas spirit. Although I doubt it,' replied Harry Potter.  
  
Even the Slytherin's were amazed at the way their head teacher was acting.  
  
'He didn't even take any points off Potty today', drawled Draco Malfoy to Goyle and Crabbe. They grunted in agreement.  
  
Back in the potions room, Snape was sitting alone at his desk. He was thinking. He was very confused. He was acting... nice. Snape frowned to himself. What is going on? Potter was at the back of the room, chatting away to Weasley as usual, and he hadn't even taken any points off of them. He had reprimanded them. But no. No detentions. No deducted points. What in heaven's name was going on with him? He shook his head. I'm even looking forward to Christmas, he thought to himself. He shuddered at the thought of Christmas. Waste of a precious school day. He shook his head and waited for his next class.  
  
  
  
End Part 4  
  
NOTE: Sorry I haven't written sooner. What with Christmas and all. Plus, I've been rather worried about my partner. New South Wales, Australia has been engulfed with bushfires and she lives down where the fires had trapped them.  
  
I dedicate this particular story to all the firefighters who's Christmas' were cut short because of this natural disaster. Thank you... 


End file.
